RPCI is nearing completion of a major modernization program that will replace or renovate nearly all the buildings on its 25-acre campus by the year 2002. Recent construction has made it possible to vacate a large amount of space in the Cell and Virus Building in preparation for the expansion of the Center for Cancer Genetics. Many of the investigators who remain in this building are members of the DNA Replication Program, which is an integral component of the Center for Cancer Genetics. The research focus of this highly interactive group of scientists is on aspects of DNA replication that intersect with the problem of cancer and how to effectively treat this disease. This unique program capitalizes on the unusually large amount of expertise in the field of DNA replication at RPCI and other academic institutions in the Buffalo area. The funds requested in this application will be used to renovate the second and third floors of the six-story Cell and Virus Building for occupancy by these investigators, whose programs are now housed on four different floors. With the appointment of John Cowell, Ph.D., as Chair of the Department of Cancer Genetics in 2000, an additional four recruits are anticipated into this program. Consolidation of the research activities of Program members into contiguous space will facilitate collaborations and allow for the renovation of the remaining floors of the building with other funds to eventually provide laboratory space for the expanded Center for Cancer Genetics.